Snake x Grell Fated To Be
by MoranaAgronaStein23
Summary: Grell finds himself at the Noah's Arc Circus. He finds himself love as well. The summary sucks :I sorry. anyway It's SnakexGrell one of my favorite couples. I'm rating it T because it's just kissing but if someone thinks I should change it to mature just tell me :P


Grell sighed as he walked around London. He was desperately bored and looking for something to do, when he noticed some lights not far off. "Hmm? That is odd.." He mumbled to himself. He walked towards the lights and looked up. "Noah's Ark Circus?" He mumbled again, he'd heard that name before. He shrugged and walked in, smiling like a child. He had a few hours before the next circus started though, so he was looking for something to do besides the games when he spied a set of tents with no one around. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked towards them and walked into one of the larger tents.

"Hello..says Wordsworth." Someone said. Grell jumped and turned towards the voice. What he guessed the voice came from was a silver-haired man with a snake wrapped around his neck and, oddly, small patches of snake-like scales around his face and chest. Grell smiled "Why Hello.." He said and walked in all the way. The man looked at him then looked at the snake around his neck. "Who are you, says Wordsworth" He asked. "I'm Grell, Grell Sutcliff. Who are you?" He asked back. "I'm Snake, says myself." Snake mumbled.

Grell smiled showing his sharp teeth "My, my..you are quite handsome." Snake blinked in surprise, tilting his head. "Pardon..? ..asks myself.." Grell just giggled girlishly and put his finger under Snake's chin and smirked "You know..I've always liked snakes~" He whispered seductively. A blush spread across Snake's cheeks and he lowered his head "I-I see..states myself." Grell then quickly leaned in and pressed a kiss to Snake's lips with a bright blush spread across his cheeks. Snake's eyes widened "W-What was that?!...Asks myself" His voice shook slightly as his entire face, even his scales, went bright red.

"It was a kiss" Grell giggled again and took a step closer "You look wonderful in red, my Darling.." He smiled. "B-But Why? Asks myself.." Snake mumbled shrinking down from embarrassment. Grell giggled again, sounding very much like a girl. "It's because I think you're handsome, of course~" He smiled again. "..But..you're male, says myself.." He murmured, though he was slightly confused on which gender Grell was. Grell lost his smile quickly and yelled "How RUDE! To say that to a lady such as myself!" He turned his back to Snake. "Hmph!" He crossed his arms and a pout was on his lips.

Snake sunk down to the ground, covering his head with his arms and hands. "Please don't hurt me, says myself!" He squeaked out. Grell looked at Snake and guilt filled him imidiently. He kneeled down by the other "I'm sorry.." Grell mumbled. "I-I'm sorry for mistaking you for a man..I-It's kind of hard to tell..says myself.." He murmured and looked up at Grell through his hands, still trembling slightly. Grell leaned forward and kissed Snake's cheek softly "It's alright.." He mumbled and his shoulders slumped as he looked down. Snake blushed again and lowered his hands "I'm still sorry..Says myself." He glanced at the snake "Wordsworth! I will not say that!" He narrowed his eyes at the snake.

Grell looked up "What did he say..?" He gave the snake a questioning look. "You don't want to know, Miss, states myself." He looked away, trying not to show emotions as his blush finally faded. Grell sighed "I'm used to rude comments..You can say it.." He gave Snake a sad smile. Snake looked down "He says he's sorry that people have to look at you everyday..or something along those lines. I didn't hear him that well..says myself." Grell chuckled sadly "That's not the worst I've heard.." Snake glanced at Grell "I'm sorry to hear that.." Grell smiled softly "I don't mean to sound rude..but you probably hear things like that to..don't you? Humans don't like people or things that are different.."

Snake looked down again. "I've grown to get used to them since rude comments have been thrown at me since I was born and even more when I was a caged attraction.." He murmured lowering his gaze to the floor. Grell put his hand on Snake's. "We're a lot alike then..My family threw me out because of what I am..and what I look like.." He grazed his other hand over his shark-like teeth momentarily. Snake gave a small nod and looked at their hands. He didn't bother to pull away, he actually liked it a bit. "That we are..Both hated by our families..the odd ones out.." He let out a quiet sigh. Grell smiled and kissed Snake's cheek and laced their fingers together and scooted closer to him. "I've never met anyone that's understood me like this.." A blush spread across his cheeks and he smiled.

Snake shooed Wordsworth away as he moved closer "I never though something like this would happen" He smiled softly. Grell smiled "I didn't either.." His blush darkened as he pressed his lips to Snake's in a loving kiss. Snake's body tensed a bit at the feeling, though he soon relaxed into the kiss and returned it. Grell felt his heartbeat speed up and he quickly wrapped his arms around Snake's neck, kissing deeper, forgetting about Wordsworth. Snake's blush deepened and his arms made their way around Grell's waist, holding him close. Wordsworth slid off Snake's shoulders and slithered off. Grell fell back onto the floor, making Snake fall on top of him as he let out a loud moan. A soft squeak escaped Snake as he fell, his body tensing up again. Grell blushed and pulled out of the kiss "S-Sorry..I-I got a little carried away.." Snake crawled off Grell and sat cross-legged beside him. "It's fine..You just surprised me.." He smiled softly.

Grell smiled softly "Alright" He giggled and laid his head in Snake's lap. He smiled and stroked Grell's hair "You're hair is so softly.." He mumbled. Grell blushed and smiled "Thank you.." He giggled cutely and kissed Snake's cheek. Snake's gaze softened as he studied Grell. "And your eyes..They're so..different. I've only seen them on one other person.." He kissed Grell's forehead. Grell blushed "N-Nobodies commented on my eyes before" He smiled and held Snake's hand. "You're really sweet" Grell said softly. "How could they not? They're so different and stunning!" He blinked in confusion before lifting Grell's hand and kissing his knuckles. Grell smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Well..around where I live..a lot of us have eyes like this..so it's normal.." He smiled slightly. "Oh? I've only seen such eyes on Suit..Where are you from then?" He tilted his head to the side. "Well..I live not that far from here..but my kind has eyes like this..It shows that we are what we are.." He looked away slightly.

Snake blinked "Your kind..? What are you then..?" His eyes filled with curiosity and he turned Grell's head so they were looking at each other. Grell sighed and mumbled "I-I'm a Grim Reaper.." He looked down. Snake blinked and tilted Grell's head back up "A Grim Reaper?" Grell nodded "Death God, shinigami, Grim Reaper..whatever you want to call it.." He looked away. "Wow! That's amazing!" Snake smiled, his gaze brightening. Grell blushed "R-Really?" He smiled and Snake nodded. Grell's eyes filled with happy tears "You're the first one that hasn't left me when I told you that.." He sat up, sitting in Snake's lap, facing him with his arms draped around Snake's neck. Snake smiled brightly and kissed Grell's cheek "Why would I? You're the only one who I can relate to, story wise..I mean..the others have similar stories both none were kicked out because of what they looked like.." He let out a soft sigh. Grell smiled and kissed him lovingly, wrapping his legs around Snake's waist and pressing against him softly.

Snake nervously ran his tongue along Grell's bottom lip, taking in the flavor and scent of him. Grell let out a moan and opened his mouth happily. Snake blushed from the sound and slipped his long, snake-like tongue into Grell's mouth. Grell groaned in pleasure and twisted his tongue with Snake's and gripped the back of Snake's shirt slightly. Snake's fingers tangled in in the fiery red locks, tugging at the gently as he explored Grell's mouth. Grell moved his hands to the front of Snake's shirt, trying to get it off as he let out another moan. A shiver ran down Snake's spine slightly. He pulled away from the kiss and dragged his tongue down Grell's neck. Grell let another moan escape his likes "S-Snake~" He moaned out as he shivered him pleasure. Snake looked at Grell with an innocent look "Yeah?" He asked. Grell panted softly "Y-You're amazing.." His eyes were glazed over in lust and a small smile spread across his lips. Snake chuckled quietly and nuzzled into Grell's neck, kissing it again. "You're not so bad yourself~"

Grell smiled "you have quite a talented tongue~" He blushed softly. Snake lifted his head and stuck his long tongue out "Oh~?" Grell smiled, sticking his tongue out and wrapped it around Snake's. A small moan escaped Snake's lips as they heard a surprised voice behind them "Sutcliff?" Grell's eyes widened and he looked towards where he heard the voice he knew oh-so well. "William? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I could ask you the same thing, Sutcliff. You know that I'm supposed to be investigating this alone, correct?" William frowned, walking closer. Snake blinked. "you know Suit?" He gave Grell a questioning look. Grell nodded and looked at Snake "He's my boss.." He looked up at William "Will! You ruined our moment.." He frowned and stuck his lower lip out in a childish pout. Snake looked at them in confusion "Boss? What's going on..?" He frowned. William sighed "Moment? I wasn't intending to but your presence startled me, Sutcliff." He narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. Grell sighed "He's a grim reaper to, Snake..We work together.." Grell looked down sadly "You're going to send me back..aren't you Will?" He asked sadly.

"Hmm..that depends. What reason do you have for being here anyways?" William raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. Grell kissed Snake's forehead then looked back at Will "I was just walking around because I finished my work and found myself here.." He said softly. Snake nuzzled his face into Grell's neck, enjoying the warmth. Grell let out a small moan and a slight blush covered his cheeks "Please don't send me back William.." He mumbled, just loud enough for William to hear. When Snake closed his eyes, William nodded "Very well..I'll see you back at the office in a few days then.." With that, he leaned down and pecked Grell on the lips gently and left before Snake would notice what happened. A blush spread itself across Grell's cheeks and his eyes widened "S-See you then.." He stuttered out "Now..where were we?" He asked, smirking slightly. "What was that stutter for..?" Snake asked softly, lifting his head from the crook of Grell's neck. "It was nothing, darling" He smiled and kissed Snake deeply. Snake gave a tiny nod, forcing himself to believe Grell. He wrapped his arms tighter around Grell's waist and kissed him softly. Grell smiled and kissed back "You know, Snake..I think that our meeting was fate.." He smiled and Snake gave him a curious look "Really?" He asked and Grell nodded. "Any other time Will would have force me to go back..I think..you and I were fated to be.." He smiled, Snake smiled softly and nodded "I think so too."


End file.
